callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:James Ramirez
Latino? Is he Latino? its in the trivia and he has a Latin last name so is he? I think so. LegendaryFroggy 22:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :He could be Spanish, or whatever. Best to avoid speculation and educated guesses. Moozipan Cheese 22:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I took the liberty in removing the "Although his hands appear to be white". My last name is Ramirez, I am Puerto Rican, and I can easily pass for white, since I am very pale. I believe the comment is a bit prejudice because Latino people come in many different "shades". Finally, it is very possible for him to be part Latino or Spanish and part Caucasian, giving him his lighter complexion. -- 23:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Name means nothing. I have a "white" first name, and my parents both have Spanish names since they came from Puerto Rico. Just because he is Latino doesn't mean his name should be Julio or something. The stereotyping and prejudice is killing me here. 20:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :IP user 128.226.222.26 (Sorry, I just don't know what else to call you by other than Mr. Ramirez) raises a good point. Ethnicity all comes down to surnames. Doesn't matter if their first name is -- as you people say -- white, black, or yellow. Hell, I knew a guy named Jose Kim. The dude looked like he was Filipino. -- All I know is that the name doesn't really dictate anything other than descent.I mean really?I've seen people who look like their white,talk like their white,but you ask them what their last name is and it's something like Moca-Latea-RioTaco.So Ramirez's descent may be comprimised,but his skin color?Nah.-- 05:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal James Phy(heck, my last name is German further proving my point) I agree i know a kid name Garrick Lee and contrary to his name is not asain at all. Lt. Col. Gen.Cain[[User Talk:Gen.Cain|''T]] 00:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Lee's not just an Asian name. 02:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly, my surname is Lee and it come from Irish. Agent Tasmania 09:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : 20:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) Actually, I THINK I have a pic of him. Uploading later. Wrist-GPS? Does anybody know if this thing exists in reality and how it might be called? "SP-GPS" doesn't really turn up any results... 23:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) The wrist-GPS that James wears does exist in real life, It costs 100 dollars to buy one. 6:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) The GPS system is produced by Garmin, and is called the Foretrex 201 Source Can we get some kind of source for the guy on the boxart of MW2 being James? I doubt it, but I don't know if I should change it. SNOR{3} 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I removed it (again) but chances are someone's going to re-add it (again) despite our policies against speculation.--WouldYouKindly 23:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) It's back.~~PFC Soap 20:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) It can't possibly be Ramirez... or can it? But I doubt. I've found a more convincing pic, I'm uploading later. But anyways, a lot of NPC's spawn looking like the one on the boxart. Useless Trivia I'm sure everyone has heard of the meme regarding Ramirez and Foley. Should it be or should it not be on the Trivia? OmegaBlade 19:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, keep it there. However, someone is changing that part of the trivia 01:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Should we get an example of a meme in picture format? It would be nice to get a picture about "RAMIREZ do everything." Random Man 0213 01:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Just go to 4chan for that.~~IIID Empire, 17:51, Feb.02,10 He is a main character, they do it all... but it would be nice to get some backup once a while "Ramirez! Take out those 50 helicopters, were too busy looking at them!" 20:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) RAMIREZ! Oh, let ME do it! Makes no sense ''"Ramirez seems to be a Rookie, because he is listed as just a Private, and he isn't mentioned before Allen's death. Though he would have needed some experience in order to be a Army Ranger." First off, what's a "Rookie"? And second, Ramirez's rank of private is just that - a rank. He doesn't need "experience" to become a Ranger (whatever "experience" means), just have gone through BCT, preferablly 11B AIT, and airborne. Hell, SSG Folley's rank and experience are more questionable than Ramirez's. Folley's abilities as shown in the game would likely put him far above a mere E6. Oh well, it's just a game. 1) A rookie is someone who is new, i.e. a Noobie 2) To go to Ranger School you DON'T need to go to Airborne School first. I agree you need no prior experience to be a Ranger since it's voluntary. 3) SSG Folley's abilities are on par to his rank, he is a squad/platoon leader which for the most part is what an SSG would do.User:CujoTwoOne 4) Sign your posts next time CujoTwoOne 09:02, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Since when was SGT Foley's rank, SSGT? Hey guys! I just found out there is a pop tart wiki! Name Where do we get his first name from? [[User Talk:Gen.Cain|''T]] [[User Blog:Gen.Cain|B'']] 01:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Where the name James for him came from? Every time you enter a chapter playing as him it reads Pvt. James Ramirez on the lower left corner. 20:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think on some specific missions, it says his full name, like: PVT. JAMES RAMIREZ and maybe some 1st battalion/75th regiment crud. Order Ramirez! Clean up this article! Longest Living Ramirez is the third longest living playable character in the game, being alive from the 6th Mission to the end of the Ranger Campaign. He loses out only to Roach (by one mission) and MacTavish. Would Price count? I'm not quite sure, since you only play as Price in two missions only, yet he has lived for twenty years after that (as of MW2). 'TG (t ' 04:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Private Ramirez's real face? I downloaded a promotional image released by IW and found a promotional image of a soldier holding a flare in Whiskey Hotel. Is that Ramirez as Ramirez is the only one that has one flare and closer to the other end of the room? - Lisle202 17:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) That man looks extremely similar to Cpl. Dunn. 17:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Dunn had an FN SCAR at that time. The weapon slung on this soldier's back is a suppressed FN P90. The others had American weapons (such as SCARs, M16A4s, and M4A1 Carbines) and since that players get to choose what weapons to use, then this must be Ramirez. - 14:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Dunn had a SCAR-H w/ Thermal Scope at the time. That is what the soldier in the picture has. Shotrocket6 14:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's the ranger that holds the two flares in the last level in the Ranger campaign. 14:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The SCAR-H in the picture looks like it has an ACOG scope. 6:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ramirez's Face Everyone knows that Ramirez is on the cover of MW2, no other ranger looks like him. I found a pic of him and I want to know if u think its him. Here. Its just a PICTURE. Many NPCs spawn with that face. BravoAlphaSix 23:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) 20:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) I think I know how he looks... I gotta take a pic first, but I'll upload it here. And no, nobody else seems to have noticed. Ambiguity "Ramirez may have spoken at least twice during the campaign, first in "Wolverines!", when a Ranger says that the Predator is offline and in "Second Sun" when a Ranger replies to Dunn saying that his red dot sight is down too." I think this is too ambiguous to be in trivia. Agree?Jilk 04:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC)jilk